


Shawty I Got It, You Can Call Me Monster.

by kimmie_babie



Category: Kpop - Freedorm, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Biting, F/M, Kinky Shit, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough fucking, Scratching, i like paranormalities, it fits, it's a strong yet sexy song, it's sex, naughty times, paranormal shit, sMU T, this is a small series set to exo's 'monster'
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7283893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmie_babie/pseuds/kimmie_babie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i've been obsessed with exo's 'monster' for over 2 weeks now, + i don't know the group memebers well enough for smutting them up, so bangtan was my next option.<br/>some kinky shit.<br/>i haven't written smut in so long so let me live + i promise to make it okay.<br/>It's Not Awkward Tho ??</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shawty I Got It, You Can Call Me Monster.

**Author's Note:**

> I Suggest Listening To The Song Is Say These Chapters Are Based Off.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vampire/human relationship with park jimin, having some rough sex.  
> kinky + bloody, Nice.  
> I Suggest You Listen To EXO's 'Monster' When Reading This.

**_ “She got me going crazy, woo  
Why is my heart racing? Woo” _ **

With a groan, he swiped his tongue over his pillow like lips. He’d been watching you for more than an hour, nipping his bottom lip and wetting the soft flesh continuously.

Park Jimin had seen several glorious girls, of which he wouldn’t mind a careless fuck with. You, though, had caught the male’s attention, as if it were the bubonic plague.

He watched you carefully, taking note of the way your hips swayed in your Playboy Bunny costume. He held back a groan as he took in the sight of your plump ass jiggling whenever you took a step in your red stilettos. Sharp eyes able to adore the cute little beauty marks that were scattered all over your thighs. Needless to say, he was getting quite thirsty.

You, on the other hand, had not noticed the darkened irises that followed your every move. Instead, walking around without your friends, as you scouted the kitchen. You needed a refill of beer, and the place was crowded with people you hardly knew; let alone care about. Who could blame you for leaving your girls as they put on their sultry expressions and flirted to their hearts’ content?

**_ “You’re beautiful, my goddess  
But you’re closed up, yeah yeah” _ **

Jimin wouldn’t, because it gave him the chance to hunt his prey. To indulge in what gave him the painstakingly obvious problem in his black, torn jeans.

He bumped into you, turning around in feigned panic as apologies flew from his mouth. **_“I’m so sorry, I should have been watching where I was going. Did I spill anything on you, oh, my God, I’m such an idiot. Please forgive me!”_** He rambled, knowing well enough that most girls couldn’t resist someone so attractive, yet so sweet.

Your pretty pink lips parted, slightly stunned by the flurry of kindness from this stranger, who soon enough you knew, was named Jimin.

He had offered you to take you to a restaurant, to get away from the now deafening Halloween Bash your best friend decided would be a good idea. You were all in for it.

**_ “I’ll knock so will you let me in?” _ **

Jimin had allowed you home, driving you so you could change into something less promiscuous. Then, once you had come out in a cute pair of jeans and a tank top that said “Monster,” the two of you were off to hit up a burger joint on the edge of town. Unbelievably mentioned so by you, but made the orange locked male smile brightly.

Of course, for several reasons. None of which he would mention aloud.

The car ride was filled with conversations that led to laughter, giving you the opportunity to adore Jimin’s crescent shaped eyes. His laughter and smile could cure cancer, which you had mentioned right when you pulled into the burger joint’s parking lot. To which he replied with a hesitant kiss on the corner of your mouth, lips barely brushing together.

At this, your face flushed a light hue of rosa, a smile gracing his visage that you were happy to mimic.

**_ “I’ll give you a hidden thrill” _ **

**_“So, [Name], your “bestie” is the culprit who brought us together for this lovely date in this astonishingly fancy restaurant. Yet, you claimed that you were going to chase her around with a clever?”_ **

Jimin’s accusations made you snort, trying your hardest to not choke on your recently made cheeseburger.

Honestly, you thought his ability to make you laugh made him so much cuter than what you first thought, when he bumped into you an hour or so ago. He seemed to not disappoint, when it came to his personality.

After endless hours of talking and ordering more food — which you were luckily able to blow cash for — in the virtually deserted joint, you were finally kicked out. Kindly, is what Jimin referred it to, as to which you choked back your laughter as you made your way to his sleek, black Hyundai Elantra.

As the car revved to life, the gorgeous eyes that met yours were in the shapes of crescents, once more.

 ** _“Would you honor me, by joining me on this lovely night to go stargazing? I live not too far from here, so if you’d wish, you could stay over, as well?”_** He gave you a dorkish eyebrow wiggle, sticking his tongue out as you smacked his arm playfully.

 ** _“I’d love that, Park Jimin.”_** You leaned over to whisper, as you planted a light kiss to his cheek.

Exactly what he wanted to hear, indeed.

**_ “There’s curiosity in your eyes,  
you’ve already fallen for me” _ **

As soon as Jimin reached his house, stargazing having been a bunch of cute chatter, he needed some help. On the way home, you had began quietly teasing the poor male, going as far as moaning in joy as EXO’s ‘Monster’ began playing on the radio.

You loved the strong, yet sexy vibe the song gave off, and Jimin loved the noise that escaped your pretty pink lips. His thirst for you came back, and in more ways than one.

As he quickly exited his vehicle, he slid over the hood to your side, opening the door in a heated rush. And as soon as you stood out, he grabbed onto your hips and pushed you into the nicely furnished home.

**_ “Don’t be afraid, love is the way Shawty, I got it  
You can call me monster” _ **

Jimin had you up against his bedroom door in less than 15 seconds, hands latched to your hips as your mouths moved frivolously in desire.

He wanted you; you wanted him.

As you tugged on his hair, Jimin moved his plump lips down your neck, nibbling and sucking purple galaxies into your skin. Biting back a moan, you wiggled around between him and the wooden sound barrier.

As soon as you did that, Jimin let out a guttural growl, pinning you to his soft bed. His hands slid underneath your cotton tank, slipping it up and over your head. Thankfully, you had thrown on a set of deep blue unmentionables. Which you figured were going to come in handy, because you mewled in approval as he gasped. He was staring at the garters paired with your thigh highs, latched onto your lace panties.

You watched as he licked his lips, moving to hover above you so he could attack your mouth again.

As you struggled beneath him, his tongue dominating your own, you pulled down lightly on his shirt’s hem.

With a tug on your bottom lip, Jimin sat up, tugging his shirt away and tossing it somewhere in the room. The room in which you couldn’t see, and you began to tap his shoulder.

 ** _“Jimin, can y-ou light some candles, if you ha-ave any?”_** Your breath hitched as he had continued sucking on your neck, a hand of his tracing up your thighs.

He let out a sigh, getting up slowly to light a few small candles that were set on random surfaces in his room. Unbeknownst to you, he enjoyed the idea of some light to admire you even more so.

Before he could climb back onto the bed, you crawled over to the edge he was standing. Looking up, you swiped your tongue over your lips; so pretty, so pink. Then Jimin had an idea.

__** “I’m creepin’ in your heart, babe  
I’ll flip you over, break you down and swallow you up  
I’ll steal you and indulge in you” **

It was as if you read his mind, your hands tentatively reaching for his belt, tugging it out of the loops before clenching his zipper between your teeth. As you pulled it down, he groaned out, watching as you sat on your knees to grace him with your kiss swollen lips once more as you unbuttoned his jeans.

Once he was given some pressure release, he tugged the material down his thighs, then pulled them off and away to join the growing heap of clothing articles.

At this, you pressed your palm against the tent in his boxer briefs. You captured your bottom lip between your teeth at the moan he let out, once you took your thumb and index finger to squeeze him a little.

With his fingers tangling in your hair, Jimin hissed as your hand snaked into his waistband, tugging his briefs down agonizingly slow.

**_“[Name], are you gonna be a good girl and wrap those pretty pink lips of yours around my cock, yet? Or do I have to force you?”_ **

**_ “I’m gonna mess you up” _ **


End file.
